Dangers Ahead
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Sasuke dan Sai adalah saudara kembar yang terperangkap dijebakan seorang penyihir. Bagaimana cara mereka meloloskan diri? Fic kedua, SasiSasu/ NO YAOI, JUST BROTHERHOOD/ RnR please? New author, still a rookie.


**Ohayouu minna.. **

**Kali ini Celi coba bikin fic serem..**

**Tapi, ini baru coba-coba siih ~**

**Silakan dibaca duluu ~**

**Happy reading~ ^^**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chars : Uchiha Sasuke 9 years old, Uchiha Sai 9 years old**

**THE DANGER**

Pagi itu masih sama saja. Tou-san dan Kaa-san kami masih sering menyiksa kami. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, dan saudara kembarku, Uchiha Sai. Kami hidup bersama ayah dan ibu angkat kami yang biasa dipanggil Nyonya Tsunade dan Tuan Jiraiya oleh tetangga-tetangga kami. Aku kurang tahu pekerjaan Tou-san, sementara Kaa-san selalu santai-santai disaat siang dan biasa menyiksa kami dimalam hari. Uuuh ~

"Sasuke ! Kemari ! Masih banyak kerjaan ! Cuci bajuku !"teriak Kaa-san penuh amarah. Aku cepat-cepat meninggalkan meja makan untuk melaksanakan perintah Kaa-san.

"Sai ! Kau tidak tinggal dirumahku untuk bermalas-malasan ! Bantu saudara kembar sialanmu ini!"seru Kaa-san lagi. Kulihat Sai berjalan masuk area cuci dengan senyum palsu terpampang diwajahnya.

"Iya, Kaa-san?"tanyanya dengan watados. Aku hanya sweatropped.. Seberani itukah dia? Yah, kuakui dia memang yang paling tabah diantara kami berdua, terutama, sejak orangtua kandung kami meninggal.

"Kubilang, bantu saudara kembar sialanmu ini mencuci pakaianku! Mengerti? Kau tidak kerja, berarti tak ada makan malam untukmu! Aku melaksanakan ritualku dulu."bentak Kaa-san lagi sambil melangkah masuk keruangan khusus. Aku hanya menghela napas sementara Sai hanya tersenyum datar.

"Iya, Kaa-san."jawabnya pendek tidak pada siapa-siapa. Segera, Sai duduk disebelahku kemudian mulai mengucek baju-baju Tou-san dan Kaa-san, sementara aku membilasnya.

"Ingat! Jangan sampai bajuku rusak! Rusak, kubunuh kalian!"bentak Kaa-san lagi dari balik ruangan itu.

"Sasuke.."panggil Sai. Aku menoleh.

"Apa?"tanyaku.

"Aku bosan disini. Kau sudah selesai? Aku menunggumu nih."katanya.

"Sai, bisa kau bantu aku menjemuri bajunya? Aku hampir selesai. Nanti kalo aku selesai kau kubantu kok."

"Yup."ujarnya, dan kami mulai menjemuri baju-baju Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Kemudian, kami beranjak kekamar kami dipojok ruangan. Ruangan kecil yang terdiri dari satu tempat tidur besar, cermin yang retak, dan lemari tua yang selalu berderit. Tapi, inilh satu-satunya tempat dimana kami bisa merasa damai.

"Sasu.. Kau pernah berpikir?"Sai melompat keatas tempat tidur

"Hmm. Tentang apa?"tanyaku balik sambil ikut melompat.

"Kenapa orangtua kita meninggal?"

"Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan, kan? Seperti yang Tou-san Jiraiya bilang."

"Setidaknya aku berharap Tou-san Jiraiya lah yang lebih banyak berada dirumah."

"Memang kenapa? Dia baik?"

"Dia cukup baik. Setidaknya, lebih baik daripada Kaa-san Tsunade."kata Sai. Terdengar ketokan yang cukup keras dipintu. TOK TOK TOK!

"Akuu pulaaaaaang! Sayangku… Anak-anak…"seru Tou-san dari pintu depan. Kulihat Sai berlari keluar. Aku mengikuti.

"Halo, Sai-kun! Ini aku bawa bakpao. Bagilah dengan Sasuke."kata Tou-san. Ternyata benar juga. Tou-san baik juga. Aku mengendap-endap dengan takut mendekati Tou-san.

"Oh! Halo, Sasu-kun! Kau mau? Hup!"aku kaget. Tak kusangka dia menggendongku.

"Otanjoubi omedetou yang kesembilan ya, kalian berdua.. Hahahaha…"katanya lembut. Wow.. Tak kusangka Tou-san ingat ultahku dan Sai. Sai memasang senyum lagi. Tapi, kulihat yang ini tulus. Sai terus tersenyum sampai akhirnya Kaa-san Tsunade masuk.

"Haaaaaaah! Jiraiya! Ngapain kau gendong Sasuke? Baru saja dia mau kusiksa! Turunkan dia!"perintahnya dengan galak. Tou-san menurunkanku. Aku hanya berani memandang mata Sai.

"Memang apa salahnya sih? Toh ulang tahun mereka hanya setahun sekali."kata Tou-san santai, yang membuat Kaa-san semakin murka.

"Cukup! Kubunuh mereka!"jerit Kaa-san kemudian menyambar pisau daging yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Terlihat Tou-san Jiraiya berusaha menghalangi Kaa-san Tsunade.

"Cukup, Tsunade! Kau mabuk! Kau sudah keterlaluan!"serunya sambil menghalangi pisau itu menusuk kami yang bersembunyi ketakutan.

"Graaaaaaah!"erang Kaa-san, lalu menusuk Tou-san. Darah dimana-mana. Kudengar Sai berteriak ngeri. Aku ikut berteriak. Kami berteriak sekencangnya. Tak kusadari, Kaa-san semakin mendekati kami. Aku menjerit ketika dia menyentuhkan pisaunya yang berlumur darah kepipiku.

"Eeeergh… Lari! Lari kalian! Eeergh.."lenguh Tou-san. Kami menurut. Kami lari sekencang-kencangnya. Kulirik wajah Sai. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat. Aku menoleh.

"Kalian takkan bisa kabur!"seru Kaa-san Tsunade.

"Sasu! Kita ke hutan aja! Kaa-san nggak bakal nemu kita disana!"usul Sai. Aku mengangguk. Belokan berikutnya, kami berbelok ke hutan. Kaa-san Tsunade juga tampaknya sudah lelah. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda kehadirannya dibelakang kami.

"Sasuuuuuu ~"erangan Sai kudengar lagi. Didepan Sai, kulihat semak-semaknya berkeresak.

"HUAAAAAA!"jeritku dan Sai sambil berpelukan ketika makhluknya keluar. Oh! Ternyata 2 orang gadis kecil! Kira-kira seumuranku dan Sai.

"Hai,"sapa salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hn."balasku sambil menatap takut kebelakang.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya yang seorang lagi.

"Aku Sai dan ini saudara kembarku, Sasuke."jawab Sai sementara aku masih terus menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh… Namaku Yamanaka Ino dan ini, yang warna rambutnya aneh, namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura."katanya, yang bernama Ino.

"Hei! Piggy, warna rambutku nggak aneh! Justru namamu lah yang aneh!"bantah Sakura. Cepat-cepat aku menyuruh mereka diam.

"Ssssst ~ Tolong diam, Sakura."kataku.

"Kalian tinggal dimana sih?"kudengar Sai bertanya.

"Di pondok dekat sini sama nenek. Kau mau bermalam disana? Kayaknya kalian takut disini sendirian."tawar Ino.

"Bagaimana Sasu? Mau?"tanya Sai.

"Baik."jawabku. Kami berjalan makin masuk kedalam hutan, menuju ketempat dimana para gadis ini tinggal.

"Sasu?"bisik Sai.

"Apa?"balasku, juga sambil berbisik.

"Tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Kayaknya nggak. Kenapa?"

"Rasanya ada yang nggak beres."

"Oh ya? Kita tunggu saja. Ingatkan aku."kataku sok tenang. Tak berapa lama, kami sampai di pondok tempat Sakura dan Ino tinggal bersama neneknya.

"Nenek?"panggil Sakura. Tak berapa lama, seorang … Err… Pria atau wanita ya ? Dia berjalan keluar dari lorong untuk menyambut cucunya.

"Hai, Sakuu! Waaah ~ Kau bawa teman?"sapanya dengan ramah yang sedikit … Menakutkan.

"Hahaha.. Iya, Nek.. Kami bawa teman. Sasu, Sai, sebenarnya sih, dia nenek angkatku. Tpi, dia baik kok.."kata Sakura. Nenek itu berjalan kearah kami. Dia seperti mengendusku.

"Kalian kelihatannya lezat."bisiknya, saat dia mencapai telingaku. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Apa yang dimaksud dengan lezat?

"Hahaha.. Ka.. Kalian jangan pedulikan dia! Dia memang kadang-kadang begitu untuk menggoda… Err.. Teman kami!"jawab Ino sedikit terbata. Hmm..

Yasudah.. Ayo, kutunjukkan kamar kalian."kata Sakura cepat sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya ber'hn' ria.

"Ini kamar kalian, disebelah kamar kami dan nenek. Kami selalu menyiapkan kamar ini jaga-jaga jika ada tamu dadakan seperti kalian.. Hihihi.."tawa Ino.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Terima kasih Ino, Sakura."lagi-lagi Sai mengumbar senyum palsunya. Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita istirahat, Sai!"ajakku sambil menarik tangan Sai. Kamar itu cukup menarik juga. Satu tempat tidur besar, cermin dan ada sepiring penuh buah-buahan segar diatas meja kecil disana.

"Boleh kuambil? Aku lapar."tanya Sai pada Ino.

"Tentu. Buat dirimu nyaman."katanya sambil tersenyum. Sai langsung mengambil apel dan menggigitnya. 'Krauk.. Krauk..'. Aku Cuma nyengir lebar.

"Tidak mau?"tanya Sai sambil menyodorkan tomat, yang langsung kurebut. Aaaah ~ Sudah lama tak kurasakan segarnya tomat. Cepat-cepat kugigit tomat merah merona itu. Hmmm.. Lezatnyaaa.. Aku terlalu bernafsu pada tomat itu sampai tak sadar seseorang memasuki kamarku.

"Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun?"panggil Ino yang hampir membuatku tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk! Iya, apa Ino?"tanyaku.

"Kalian mau ikut makan? Ayo.."ajaknya. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Boleh."jawab Sai. Ino segera menarik tangan Sai. Nenek menyambut kami dimeja makan.

"Makanlah sepuas kalian."kata nenek itu. Kami mengangguk.

**xXx-Setelah makan-xXx**

"Enak, Nek.. Terima kasih."kata Sai sambil memasang senyum palsunya lagi.

"Ah.. Ya. Sama-sama."jawab nenek itu agak menakutkan.

"Kami mau balik kamar ya, Nek."jawabku cepat. Nenek hanya mengangguk.

"Yaa. Tidurlah yang nyenyak sekali."jawab nenek itu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku dan Sai segera berlari kekamar dan mulai berpetualang kealam mimpi.

**-ooOooOoo-**

Tengah malam aku terbangun. Aku mendecih. Kulirik Sai yang tengah tertidur pulas. Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dapur. Pelan-pelan, aku membuka pintu kamar kami dan berjalan mengendap-endap.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ambil yang berambut hitam dulu?"tanya Sakura pada Ino sambil tetap mengunyah.

"Baka! Semuanya berambut hitam!" ejek Ino.

"Hohoho~ Iya juga yah.. Kalo gitu, Sai dulu saja yuk? Aku tak sabar ingin menyantap wajah manisnya. Hihihi ~"tawa kecil Sakura terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Menyantap? Maksudnya apa?

"Boleh lah~ Setelah itu, baru kita bereskan bangkai nenek tua ini. Huh! Sudah bagus kita dapat makanan! Malah ditakut-takuti! Sialan!"balas Ino sengit. Jantungku seakan dipukul stik drum. Bangkai? Penasaran, kusipitkan mataku, mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Apa yang kulihat mebuatku menjerit dalam hati. Sakura mencongkel mata nenek itu, kemudian melahapnya seolah itu bakso. Sedangkan Ino, mengambil jantungnya kemudian menyimpannya dikulkas. Sakura kembali mengoyak tubuh wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Untuk apa kau simpan, Ino?"tanya Sakura sambil mengambil hatinya. Kulihat darah nenek itu menetes dari mulut Sakura.

"Jelas untuk membuat kita tetap muda, baka! Grr ~ Kau ini kapan pintarnya sih?"tukas Ino geram. Sakura hanya tertawa. Ino melirik jam dinding. Kumanfaatkan untuk kabur. Kubangunkan Sai.

"Ehhhmmmm ~ Huaaaaaaah ~~ Apa sih?"lenguh Sai begitu kubangunkan.

"Kita harus kabur."jawabku cepat.

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa?"tanya Sai memberondong. Cepat-cepat kututup mulutnya.

"Nanti aja kujelasin. Pokoknya kita harus kabur. Ayolah ~"pintaku agak memelas. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sai mengangguk. Kami sudah separuh jalan kepintu keluar ketika Sakura memergoki kami.

"Kalian mau kemana?"tanyanya keras, membuat Ino menoleh.

"Kalian jangan pergi dong ~ Kami kesepian disini.."pinta Ino memelas sambil berusaha membersihkan darah ditangannya. Sai melotot.

"Errr… Kami cuma mau.. Jalan-jalan sejenak. Kami butuh udara segar."jawabku ngasal. Sai mengangguk cepat.

"Hmm. Aku ikut!" perintah Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang orangtua kami dengan Sai."kataku cepat. Kulihat sorot mata Sakura berubah.

"Baik. Ino! Kita bereskan saja sekarang."kata Sakura. Mata emeraldnya berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Begitu pula mata Ino. Mata birunya berubah warna menjadi kuning terang.

"Sai, lariiii ~"jeritku sambil menggandeng Sai kemudian lari secepat mungkin. Mungkinkah menjadi lebih buruk? Belum sehari kami lepas dari Kaa-san Tsunade, kami dikejar cewek-cewek gila yang mau menyantap kami. Oh, Kami-sama! Tolong!

"Jangan kabur!"jerit Ino menggema. Aku menoleh. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Sasuu! Berhenti!"aba-aba Sai yang tiba-tiba membuatku kaget. Aku terjerembab menabrak badan Sai. Kulihat Kaa-san Tsunade berada tepat didepan kami. Tangannya membawa pisau daging yang digunakan untuk membunuh Tou-san Jiraiya. Bibirnya menyeringai.

"Halo, anak-anak."bisiknya menyeramkan.

"Uwaaaaaa!~"kami menjerit bersamaan kemudian lari kearah kanan. Kulihat ke belakang. Lho, tak ada orang ya?

"Sai, Sai!"seruku sambil menunjuk lubang pohon yang sepertinya cukup untuk kami berdua. Sai mengerti maksudku. Segera, kami merayap masuk kedalamnya, mencoba mengawasi sekeliling. Kulihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sakura dan Kaa-san Tsunade bergulat ditanah. Ino menyambar pisau daging Kaa-san dan mulai menyayat tangan Kaa-san yang mulus.

"Sai.. S.. Sai…"kataku terbata-bata sambil menarik-narik baju Sai. Sai menoleh, mulutnya melongo menatap adegan gulat antara anak kecil dan wanita dewasa itu. Kulihat adegan gulat dua lawan satu itu tidak seimbang. Ino mencongkel mata Kaa-san Tsunade, membuatnya melenguh kesakitan, sementara Sakura mulai merobek kulit Kaa-san Tsunade dengan ranting kayu. Kaa-san Tsunade tak mau kalah. Dia menggigit tangan Sakura sampai berdarah. Sakura berteriak kencang. Ino mulai turun tangan lagi. Dahi Kaa-san Tsunade mulai dikulitinya. Kaa-san Tsunade mengerang sambil mencakar wajah Ino. Kulit Ino robek dicakar Kaa-san. Darah dimana-mana. Kuku tangan Kaa-san mulai dilepaskan oleh Ino dengan sebuah batu mengambil alih pisau itu dari tangan Ino. Dari gerakannya, Sakura mau menusuk Kaa-san. Tapi, lebih dulu Kaa-san menonjok pipi Sakura sampai berdarah. Sakura menggeram lagi. Direbutnya batu lancip Ino. Kemudian, dengan sekali tusukan, 'JLEB', batu itu sudah menancap dikepala Kaa-san. Darah mengucur tak henti-hentinya. Namun, Kaa-san belum mati, malah melolong panjang.

"Sasu ~"Sai menutup matanya ketakutan. Aku menenangkannya lalu memutuskan kabur mengendap-endap. 'KRETEK'. Aku tanpa sengaja menginjak ranting, membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh, kemudian berlari mengejar kami lagi.

"Sai! Kaburr!"jeritku lagi.

"Hyaaaaaaa~!" jerit kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**-ooOooOoo-**

Aku tersentak bangun. Kulihat kamarku. Masih di mansion Uchiha. Dikamarku. Kamar kami. Disebelahku, Sai tidur nyenyak sambil mengulum jempolnya. Aku melompat turun dari ranjang untuk membangunkan Sai. Ranjang Sai yang tinggi menyulitkanku. Melompat lagi, aku menyusup masuk keselimut Sai. Sai terbangun.

"Apa, Sasu?"tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Aku memeluknya. Saudara kembarku.

"Aku mimpi buruk. Tidur bareng ya?"pintaku memelas. Dia balas memelukku. Tidur berpelukan dengan saudara kembar tidak buruk juga.

**OWARI**

**Aiiiih ~**

**Gomen **

**Nggak nyambung banget yah ?**

**Kalo nggak keberatan,**

**Tolong direview yaa ^^**

**Arigatou ~**


End file.
